Christmas In Japan
by animechick725
Summary: A small christmas one shot. Based of the pairings of To Love a Rose and Fiery Love


-This is kind of a request but I also kinda wanted to write it too. So you all know how with animes sometimes they have movies that are kinda like spin offs that somehow happen in the middle of the main story but they aren't cannon. That's how this one shot is going to be. It's a Christmas one shot.

I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO JUST MY OCS. For this the events of Fiery Love and To Love A Rose have all happened up to this point. So Kurama and Allie are together. Also anything that happens in this story doesn't affect the progression of Fiery Love whatsoever.

Christmas In Japan

*Allies POV*

It's Christmas day. This day showed up out of nowhere it seemed to me. The whole month of December just seems to be wild to me. Kuramas birthday is at the end of the month and then you've got Christmas! I don't know what stresses me out more buying Kurama something for his birthday or something for our first Christmas together. The guy doesn't really have any hobbies or things he likes. When we aren't doing something for Koenma he's at school or studying or well with me. I looked at the envelope that held the gift I got him. It took a while for me to save the money for this and I just hope he likes it. He is still asleep and so is Shiori and Kazuya and little Suichi who decided to stay the night last night. It's a little odd that Kuramas soon to be step brother is also named Suichi but it is spelled different from Kuramas name so I guess its okay. Little Suichi is a sweetheart. He's 13. He looks a lot like Kazuya.

Think the little guy has a crush on me though. Which is so cute and Kurama has politely talked with him but still its cute. I woke up before everyone else and came downstairs to make breakfast. There was presents all around the tree and it all looked amazing. I remember Shiori telling me how she loves how Shuichi always finds the most perfect tree. Of course she doesn't know how Kurama really gets his tree but it is a beautiful tree. I was flipping pancakes and I heard footsteps coming down the steps and I sniffed lightly. It was little Suichi and I looked over.

"Oh morning Suichi. Merry Christmas." I smiled at him and he had a small blush on his cheeks. He was so cute.

"Um morning Allie.." He mumbled and rubbed his neck and sat down at the kitchen table. "Merry Christmas…"

I smiled at him and started to plate the pancakes, eggs and bacon and I put it all on the table. "Can you set the table please? I have to check the apples and the soup."

"Oh yeah." He literally jumped right up when I asked him that and I couldn't help but smile. That was just so cute and sweet. I went and stirred the cinnamon apples as I heard him set the table and I stirred the miso soup. Don't ask me why I made soup to go with breakfast I just felt there wasn't enough food on the table for everyone. I wanted to make sure there was enough cause we all wouldn't eat again until later tonight. We all had a huge day planned for each of us. And honestly cooking a lot of food kept me busy and not stressed out that Kurama wouldn't like his Christmas gift. I put the apples in a bowl and I put them on the table along with other bowls for the soup. I looked at little Suichi and smiled. "Thank you, sweetie." He blushed and looked down and nodded. I'm sorry but that's adorable that he has a crush on me.

"Hey um Allie can I ask you something?" he looked to me and he looked nervous and I nodded as I started cleaning the pans from cooking.

"Do you and Shuichi always stay up late?" I blinked confused and I looked at him.

"Um what are you talking about Suichi?"

"Well I went to go to the bathroom around midnight and I heard you in Shuichis room." He looked at me and I held back my blush. Since I had moved out, my old room was going to become Little Suichis room and I stayed on the couch last night well after Kurama and I were…

I'm not gonna say it. I'm sure it's obvious what I'm talking about. We weren't exactly doing well the whole thing but we were doing something. I can't help it! I just went up there to cuddle a little and then we were kissing and then well…we were just playing we wouldn't go further than that with his mother home. But I have noticed lately he's been more in touch with his Yoko side. Every once in while when he looks at me I noticed his eyes have changed to amber and then they change back. His Yoko side is a lot more sexual than his Shuichi side.

I'm not complaining.

"Well Suichi…Shuichi and I were just talking a little before I came back down to sleep. Couples need to be alone sometimes too." I looked at him and he nodded seeming to understand my explanation which I was more than thankful for.

"Well you can come and talk to me too." He looked at me and I smiled softly and nodded.

"alright Suichi if I need to talk to someone I'll keep you in mind."

"What about the other thing?" I blinked confused.

"what other thing Suichi?"

"Well I peaked through the key hole and I saw you under Shuichis blanket and well.." He blushed and my eyes widened. KURAMAS STEP BROTHER SAW ME GIVING KURAMA HEAD! I stayed composed and opened my mouth to say something when I was cut off.

"Um Suichi dear good morning and merry Christmas." Shiori came down and she took little Suichi into the other room. Thank goodness that saves me the explanation to little Suichi.

But it probably won't save me and Kurama from having another very uncomfortable talk with his mother. Yay…not. I sighed and I felt arms wrap around me and a soft kiss on my mate mark on my neck. I blushed but I had a soft smile.

"Good morning my rose.." He whispered huskily in my ear and he lightly nipped my earlobe. "Merry Christmas."

I blushed and turned around to look at him and I kissed him softly. "Merry Christmas fox boy…boy do I -have something to tell you." He looked at me confused and I leaned into his ear and I whispered to him what happened and his eyes widened and he coughed to clear his throat and nodded. "Ahh I see…well I'm sorry you were put into that situation." He whispered and I nodded and just sighed.

"come on you need to eat we have a lot of places to go after breakfast." I looked at him and he nodded. I started putting some food on a plate for him and for the others as Kazuya woke up as well. Kurama kissed the back of my hand lightly as I handed him his food and I felt a small blush come to my face as we all ate quietly before going to unwrap gifts. Little Suichi obviously doesn't believe in Santa so he was thankful that he gotten everything he wanted. Shiori got me some clothes and a ticket to have a spa day with her. Kurama got some clothes as well which he keeps saying that that was all that he wanted and I just rolled my eyes but Kazuya and Shiori did give him a key to a car which was insane in of it self. I held my envelope that had Kuramas gift in it and I was nervous. Shiori left with Kazuya and little Shuichi to go see Kazuyas family and it left me all alone. I do get nervous around Kurama sometimes and right now wasn't any different. He came up to me and kissed me softly and I blushed and looked at him and handed him the envelope.

"Merry Christmas fox boy.." He smiled and kissed my head. "Open it….I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will my Rose." He smiled and opened it. I was so nervous.

"Um it's a plane ticket…to go to Washington DC…I remember you saying you wanted to see the Smithsonian and all the other museums so I figured we could go before Christmas break is over." It came out practically like word vomit. I saw his eyes widen. Okay that could be wither good or bad. I didn't have any more thoughts though as he leaned up and he kissed me with a kiss that had so much passion that I felt incredibly weak in the knees. When he pulled away I was just speechless.

"I love this my Rose thank you. I can't wait to go with you." I smiled softly and then he kissed my forehead. "Now close your eyes my rose." I smiled softly and closed my eyes. I heard him rummaging around. I felt his arms wrap around me and I felt a blush come to my face and I felt something cold around my neck and then something that felt like paper in my hand. "Open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and they widened. Around my neck was necklace that had two charms. A micrphone and a red rose. "Kurama its beautiful…but whats this?" I looked at the paper.

"Seems we will be staying the US for awhile…I got you tickets to see that musical you wanted to see in New York." He smiled at me and I felt like I could cry. I hugged him tightly. "Kurama I love this..thank you."

He smiled and he held me in his arms and kissed me deeply. "I love you my rose."

"I love you fox boy." I whispered against his lips and he got on top of me and I giggled loudly.

We were gonna be there awhile.


End file.
